Snapshots of a Shared Life
by quisinart4
Summary: There's Steve, there's Kono, and there's Steve and Kono living a life together. COLLECTION OF ONESHOTS AU established Steve/Kono
1. Move-in Proposal

**Title:** Snapshots of a Shared Life

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **I don't know if there's anyone still out there, but I know I miss these two so much sometimes. I still have a lot of oneshots (and even another multi-chapter story) written for this couple and I thought I'd go ahead and post what I have instead of it sitting on my computer where no one but me can read it.

This will be a series of McKono oneshots after Kono has moved into the McGarrett house with him. They are not in order, but are around that period of time in their relationship.

Please comment if you read! It would mean a lot. Take care, happy holidays! Have a great end to your year!

* * *

Steve wakes up instantly when he feels Kono slide out from under his arm, the bed shifting as she leaves his side. He glances at the clock. It's still too early for work and he hadn't gotten a call about a case.

"Hey, where you going? Surfing?" he questions sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you," Kono whispers unconsciously though it's only the two of them in the room. It's not her fault he woke up while she was trying to quietly leave without disturbing him. She blames it on his SEAL training. She can never sneak out of bed for a midnight snack without him asking her where she's going. "I have to go back to my place."

He watches her pull on her jeans over her sleep shorts as she looks around for her shirt. "You can shower here."

"With your three minute shower rule?" she teases, coming to sit on his side of the bed, leaning over to brush a soft kiss on his lips.

His lips quirk up in a smile. She will never stop teasing him about his shower habit. But he has to admit, when she's involved, he's broken his shower rule many times and they've taken their sweet time, only getting out when the water's turned cold. It's another area of his life where she's brought some levity.

"You're exempt from that rule, Kono, you know that," he murmurs, pulling her to his chest.

"Oh, thank you so much," she says, gracing him with another kiss for his comment. "But it's not that. I need clothes for work."

"You have clothes here."

"I already wore those this week."

He shrugs. "Wear them again."

She shakes her head at him. "Men."

"What? It's not like your boss will mind." He winks at her.

She chuckles. "Cute. But no can do. I'll see you at work in a few hours."

His hold on her tightens. "Move your stuff here so you don't have to leave."

There's silence for a moment and when he opens his eyes wider, there's an adorable look of surprise on her face, her brow crinkled, eyes shocked at what he's said out loud.

"Uh, you're still asleep," she says slowly, gently removing herself from his grasp and standing up.

"No, no, I'm not." In fact, he's wide awake now. He sits up, pulls her to him, and wraps his arms around her waist to keep her in place. "I'm serious. Move in." Now that he's said it like that, the offer so direct it cannot be mistaken, his stomach starts to churn and he begins to feel a little nervous, staring anxiously up at her, waiting to see how she'll react.

"I... you..." She laughs a little to dispel the sudden seriousness in the air. "You're talking in your sleep, Steve."

"I'm not," he counters, shaking his head. "Come on. You're here all the time anyway. You sleep here most of the week unless you're too tired to drive here. And the beach is right there," he points toward the windows, throwing in the enticing detail of the ocean to sweeten the deal.

"I... Wait, are you serious right now?" Kono asks, as if this could simply be a ploy to keep her in bed just for this morning instead of a genuine offer. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why's that? You won't have to follow my shower rule," he promises with a grin.

"No, I mean, I just..." He waits for her to speak as she continues to stare at him in bafflement. "I mean, living together? That's like, all the time."

"Yes. I get that," he says slowly.

"Like, all day. And all night." He nods at her explanation. "And all my stuff would be here! And I have a lot of stuff, Steve. And you're clean and tidy, and, well, you've seen my place."

He has. Her bedroom looks like a tsunami blew through but she seems to know exactly where everything is. He doesn't understand her madness or her pile system of clothes at all.

"There's plenty of room here."

She doesn't look convinced by his assurance of closet space.

"Have you ever lived with anyone before?" Steve asks hesitantly, not sure if he wants to know the answer. She's had her share of short-term relationships and flings, but only one or two reached a serious level. He doesn't recall her ever having mentioned living with a guy though.

"No," she answers honestly. "Unless you count living in a beach house with a dozen other surfers during competitions, but I don't. Have you?"

"Nope," he replies, a wave of relief going through him at her answer. It's silly, he knows that, but he can't help but be glad that he'll be her first for this step in a relationship, just like she'll be his. "We'll figure it out."

"But... we'll be together _all the time_," she elaborates, starting to sound a little frantic at how he's missing the importance of this, as if he's being difficult on purpose. "Steve, I don't know, maybe we should leave things as they are. I'll still sleep over like-"

Kono Kalakaua, scared. He never would have thought it. Steve restrains a grin as he looks up at her, his hands brushing up and down her bare arms as if to soothe her worry, to ease her fears simply by touching her.

"Thing is," he begins shyly, eyes locked on hers, his voice low but his words steady, "I wouldn't mind being with you all the time."

Steve knows the moment he's won when he feels her body melt in his arms at his words. She relaxes in his grip and her eyes go soft as she smiles at him sweetly. She makes a sudden move that takes him by surprise as she loops her arms around his neck and bends down so they're at eye level. She looks deep into his blue eyes, as if assessing his sincerity, then slowly smiles after a moment of thought.

"Steve," she whispers quietly right before she kisses him gently. "I... okay. Okay."

"Yeah?" He grins at her, heart beating fast and a rush of relief flowing through him at her acceptance. He hadn't realized how much he wanted her to say yes until she'd actually said it. "Really?"

"Really," she echoes with a grin, laughing slightly as he pulls her back into bed, his hands scrambling to remove her shirt. "Wait, but I'm warning you right now, I take super long showers and I will use up all your hot water! And I take, like, an hour in the bathroom to shave my legs. And I want all my sugary cereal here so you better make room in the kitchen."

"Are you trying to make me change my mind?" he asks in between placing kisses down her neckline.

"What? No!" she insists quickly, looking at him and catching his proud grin as he gets her to admit that she _does_ want to move in too. "I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into."

"I do. You," he says with a dirty smile, snapping open the button of the jeans she slipped on to leave the house in.

She giggles and kicks her legs half-heartedly in protest as he fumbles with the zipper. "No, seriously, Steve, I have to go home and change. I can't wear the same outfit twice."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't." Yet she lets out a low moan when his fingers graze the soft skin of her thighs as he slides down her jeans, grinning at his success.

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't. What if Danny or Chin notice?"

"I'll fire them."

"I mean it, Steve. _Steve_," she warns even as he hovers on top of her, their mouths meeting as her legs eagerly part to let him rest between them. "Steve," she tries to say one last time but it comes out as a moan as he nibbles at her bottom lip, then soothes it with his thumb.

She ends up wearing the same outfit to work.

Steve grins all day.

* * *

_the end ~_


	2. Missed Date

**Title:** Missed Date - Snapshots of a Shared Life

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much to everyone who commented on the first chapter! I made sure to say thank you to everyone, although sorry I can't write back to those who commented as Guests - a special shout out to you all for taking the time to comment! :) I'm glad to know I'm not alone in missing this couple and I'm glad people still want to read them. That motivates me to keep updating. Here's a nice long oneshot for you to enjoy for the holidays. Happy Holidays and have a great end to your 2013!

* * *

"Steve, you better call me back after you get this cause this is like the ninth voicemail I've left you tonight and even if you're dead, I will bring you to back to life, then kill you again. Got it? Good." She goes to hang up, then adds, "Oh, this is Kono!"

Should she leave one more message and make it an even ten?

Groaning out loud in frustration, the time well past their dinner reservation, Kono steps out of her ridiculously high heels and sprawls out on the couch, grabbing the remote. At least the TV can keep her company tonight since Steve seems to have forgotten about her and made other plans. The man is meticulous about his shower time, exercise times, and being on time for work, but he can't manage to remember what time they planned their dinner date for.

She's halfway into her second episode of a _Project Runway_ marathon when the front door opens and Steve and Danny enter, laughing at something with each other, and not noticing her on the couch. She quickly sits up to stare at them, her trained eye taking in the fact that they both look unharmed and injury-free and... _happy_.

"Whoa!" Danny whistles as he catches sight of her in the red dress, the V neck working its magic to gift her with cleavage, the cut only enhancing her tall, lithe figure. "Someone's all dressed up. Got a hot date?"

She ignores him and turns to Steve who's also eyeing her outfit with interest. "Where have you been?" She tries not to sound so accusatory and angry at him right from the second he walks into the house, but she obviously failed because the smile disappears from Steve's face at her tone and he exchanges a look of confusion with Danny before answering.

"Um, I went-"

"I thought you said you were going to HPD to read over witness statements with Danny," she accuses.

"We did, but-"

"That was five hours ago!"

"Well, Chin called and wanted me to come over-"

"We had dinner reservations for six."

His eyes widen at the news, and he shifts from one foot to the other, playing with his keys to cover up the silence. "I... um... shit."

"Yes, _shit_," she repeats, standing up to glare at him, tossing Danny a look as he takes in her outfit appreciatively. Actually, let him look. She knows she looks good tonight. Someone may as well enjoy the sight of her long, smooth legs after she took the time to shave this afternoon.

"Well, maybe we can still make it," Steve offers quickly, rushing over to the coffee table to drop his keys, wallet and phone. Great. Now he's worried about the time.

"It's eight thirty," she informs him coolly.

He pauses, a hand running through his hair as he looks at her. "Right. We... we probably can't make it now."

"Brilliant. You should solve crimes with that reasoning of yours."

He ignores her sarcasm. "I'm sorry, Kono. We were at HPD and about to come back, then Chin called and wanted us to help him work on Malia's car so we sort of lost track of time. And the boys would not let us leave, right, Danno?" He turns to Danny for agreement, apparently deciding to use him as support since he's become a witness to their argument simply by entering the living room.

"Yeah, yeah," Danny says, nodding and pointing at Steve to agree with his statement. "They love their Uncle Steve and Uncle Danny, can't get enough of us. They were basically crying when we left."

"So I'm supposed to forgive you because my adorable nephews were involved?"

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying!"

"You're saying you couldn't fight off two four-year-olds to get home on time? Aren't you armed?" she asks.

Steve's mouth drops in horror at her comment, but Danny merely chuckles as he settles down onto his usual spot on the couch, helping himself to the bag of chips she was munching on.

"Oh, come on, Kono. It was one dinner date, he'll make it up to you. Right, Steven?"

Kono smiles at the can of worms her boyfriend's best friend opened with that comment, and Steve winces as he comes to the same realization. She turns on him in glee. "It's only one dinner date, right, Steven? _Right?_"

Steve looks around nervously as both Danny and Kono wait for him to answer. "I guess stuff came up some of the other times too."

Kono snorts and then begins to count on her fingers. "Last month, we barely started eating before we got a call about a case."

"That wasn't my fault!" Steve exclaims.

True, and she didn't hold that against him then, but she certainly will now.

"The time before that, we got there late and they gave away our table." Steve cringes at the reminder of how they'd been turned away and he couldn't even use his Five-0 badge to get seated. Some people have no respect for law enforcement officials these days. "The time before that..." She thinks back then remembers they did actually eat that time.

Steve seems to remember too, because he quickly says, "We did go out that time! That place with the lasagna and shrimp salad."

"Well done, Steven. The time before _that_," she continues as Steve groans and Danny grins, "you left early cause your friend's car broke down and he refused to pay for a tow truck."

"Wait. You left dinner with Kono that night to pick _me_ up?" Danny asks in bewilderment. He takes their stubborn refusal to answer as a yes. "That's real friendship right there, man, thanks. Although, sorry, Kono, I didn't know. He said he wasn't in the middle of anything important."

She rolls her eyes at that and Steve tosses Danny a glare.

"You said you didn't mind!" Steve says to her in surprise. "You said it was okay if I left early."

"Well, I _minded_," she replies now.

"Oh," he says quietly.

"Where's your phone? I set it so your alarm would go off all afternoon in case you forgot." She reaches for his phone on the coffee table as he hurries to grab it and explain.

"I forgot to charge it last night so it-"

"It's dead," she proclaims, holding it up unnecessarily for him to see.

"Yeah." He nods, his hands falling to his side. "Sorry about that."

She sighs and sits back down, running her hands through her hair in frustration. "One day, Steve, that's all I asked for. One day! To go somewhere fancy so I can get all dressed up, and put on good underwear, and do my hair, and wear heels-"

"What kind of good underwear are we talkin' about here?" Danny asks curiously.

"Shut up, Danny," Steve hisses.

She decides to annoy him further and answers the question. "The good kind. The expensive and uncomfortable kind that you only put on when you're going to let somebody rip it off you later."

Danny whistles again. "Wow, that's hot."

"Now, I'm going to burn all my good underwear," she declares and relishes the flash of pain on Steve's face at her announcement.

"Whoa, whoa," Danny says loudly, as he and Steve exchange looks of panic. "That's a little rash, don't you think, Kono? He'll make it up to you, won't you, buddy?"

Steve nods frantically. "I promise, I will. Let's pick another night and I will be there with bells on, I promise."

"No, it's fine," she says with a sigh. "It's probably stupid of me to expect a night off to do something so lame and couple-y anyway, what with our jobs-"

"No, no, Kono," Steve assures her, coming to sit next to her on the couch, his hand squeezing her knee in comfort. "It's not."

"I mean, we never know when we're going to get called in for an emergency case, so we should always be available, and that's more important," she concludes.

"Hey, you're important too," he says softly from her side, avoiding Danny's eyes as he declares the sentiment, low and hushed, for her ears only.

"I'm really not," she says with a sad smile and he winces at that. "It's fine," she assures him with a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's a stupid date night tradition anyway, something my parents used to do to get out of the house and away from me and my brothers for a night." She rises from the couch and grabs his keys from the table, looking back at him from the doorway. "I'm gonna go get dinner then. What do you guys want?"

Steve glances at Danny quickly, looking uncomfortable at the question, then turns to her with a grimace. "Well, after we helped with Malia's car, she invited us to stay for dinner so-"

"You already ate," Kono declares with a sad chuckle. Of course. Of course he did. For some stupid girly reason, she's feeling a little emotional today, and she stares at the keys in her hand with careful concentration until she can blink away the sudden rush of tears. She was really looking forward to tonight as a night away from work, family, and friends; she was all dressed up and ready to be flirty with Steve over dinner, convince him to stop for shave ice as a second dessert, getting handsy with him on the ride home, and watching his delight at discovering her new lingerie purchases after she asks him to help unzip her dress. Hey, it's an old move, but one that works for them every time. Maybe she's PMSing or something. She could go for some chocolate right now, she'll have to pick some up while out.

"Yeah, we ate," Steve echoes quietly. "I'm sorry, Kono."

"Yeah, sorry, Kono," Danny adds from the other couch.

She waves off their apologies with a small smile. "It's cool, really. No big deal. Just don't think you can steal any of my fries when I get back," she warns them as she heads to the front door and slips into flip flops.

"Uh, you should probably change," Danny mentions, motioning to her outfit. "You're gonna get hit on looking like that."

"Yes, yes, I am," she says with a bright smile, tossing back her hair as she grabs her purse. "And if he offers to pay for my fries, I may run off to Vegas with him." She tosses Steve a grin but he's still guilt-ridden at forgetting their plans, and looks a little worried at her joke. "I'm kidding, Steve."

"You know you can't really _run off to Vegas,_ right? We're on a stupid archipelago made up of all these islands, so you'd have to actually book a flight there if you wanted to, you can't just drive like you could if you were on the mainland."

"It's an expression, Danny, jeez. I'll be back."

She gets two orders of fries and stops at the gas station on the way home for a few chocolate bars. It's been that kind of night.

* * *

Two nights later, she's in front of the TV again when Steve calls her name from the backyard.

"What?" she yells back, half her focus on the television, half on paperwork. Hey, she can multi-task.

He comes into the living room and stands in front of the couch, extending his hand out for her to take.

"What? I'm working on my report! You promised you wouldn't bug me about paperwork when I moved in," she reminds him with a glare.

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?" she asks him suspiciously.

"Come on, Kono."

Grabbing at the excuse to stop working, she takes his hand as he leads her through the dining room and out the glass doors to the lanai.

It's been transformed.

The lights they used at Christmas are hung up on the deck, twinkling through the early evening darkness. He leads her down the steps to the beach where a picnic blanket is set up against the backdrop of a fading Hawaiian sunset. Kono eyes the tupperware containers of food though she can't tell what's inside, spots a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket, and sees a pair of plates and utensils laid out. Her iPod sits on the blanket, playing low music over the already seductive tune of the ocean waves. There's a colorful lei of tropical flowers resting on the blanket and Steve quickly drops her hand to reach for it. He slips it over her neck as he lifts her hair from the back to fix it, looking slightly nervous as he tries to read her reaction.

She raises an eyebrow at him coyly, even if she's already charmed by the elaborate effort he went to. "Got a girl coming over? Should I leave?"

"Very funny, Kono," he says as he brushes her hair over the lei, and grabs her hands to squeeze them earnestly. "It's for you and me, if you'll have me," he adds, his hand going to rub at the back of his neck in a display of nerves.

Kono decides to take pity on him and leans up to wrap her hands around his neck, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "So I can invite whoever I want to my beach picnic?" she teases.

"Yes, you can," he tells her, his hands brushing up and down her arms. He smiles now, much more relaxed and at ease since she seems to have liked his idea. "Look, Kono, I'm really sorry about dinner the other night. It was all my fault and-"

"No, no," she interrupts quickly. "I'm sorry I was being such a bitch, I don't know why I got so mad."

"No, you weren't, and you were right," he emphasizes. "We made plans and I need to be better about it. I swear, I didn't mean to forget-"

"I know that, Steve. I know."

"And the next time Danny's car breaks down, I'll tell him he can walk home."

She laughs. "Honestly, it was fine. I only brought that up cause he was there. And once you dropped me off, I got to finish the cake from dessert all by myself."

"That's true," he says with smile, familiar with her sweet tooth and sugar cravings. "But, I mean it. I'm gonna be better about it because you deserve that."

She shifts uncomfortably on her feet, her toes sinking into the sand as she drops her head against his shoulder with a groan. "I totally went psycho girlfriend on you, didn't I? I am so sorry!"

"No, you didn't," he assures her, shaking his head. "I know our work is really important and we have shitty hours and crazyass long cases and never get enough sleep... but you're important to me too."

She lifts her head at that, smiling sweetly at him and he grins proudly, knowing he said the right thing. She gives him a firm kiss, leaning into him so completely that he wraps his arms around her tightly to support her weight. Their mouths meet even as Kono smiles at the words he's said, and the evening picnic he's set up for her. They draw back for a breath and he runs his fingers through her hair as he speaks.

"It's not fancy Italian food like you wanted, but I asked Malia to cook for us," he says as he gestures toward the containers of food on the blanket.

"Even better."

"And I went to the bakery and got the strawberry cheesecake you love."

She kisses him again. "Wow, you must really like me."

He shrugs and tries to hide a grin. "You're okay."

"You should have at least let me change," she tells him, looking down at her tank top and jean shorts. "I'm dressed in shorts for your romantic dinner at the beach."

"I like you in shorts. I like you in anything. Or nothing," he adds with a wink and she laughs as she leans up to kiss him again.

"Is this because I said I'd run away with the guy who hit on me at McDonald's the other night? Cause I wouldn't do that to you," she tells him as she breaks the kiss to inhale a breath of fresh, ocean air. It's the air that feels most like home to her; it's scented with the smell of the beach and the taste of the ocean. No wonder she's felt so comfortable moving into Steve's house.

"Good to know," he says, capturing her lips again with his own as he teases her bottom lip with his teeth.

She tries to hold back a moan, and fails. "Unless he's really cute, or really rich."

"Also good to know."

"Preferably both."

"Mhmm," Steve mutters as his tongue parts her lips and they kiss lazily under the dusky evening sky, the waves of the ocean kissing the shores of the beach behind them. Her hands wrap around his neck and play with the soft hair at the nape of his neck and he moans at her touch. He pulls her eagerly against him, forgetting about the wreath of flowers around her neck but she feels the softness of the petals on her neck when he brushes her hair aside.

"Hey, watch my lei!" she exclaims, pulling back from the kiss suddenly, and grinning as Steve fights to compose himself.

"Um, yeah, I got that for you."

"Thank you, Steve, for all of this. I really appreciate it."

He shrugs modestly, hiding a smile. "Like I said, you're worth it."

"Well, after that kiss, you're officially invited as my date," she says, holding her hand out for him to take like he had led her from the couch. "Congratulations, sailor, another girl has fallen for your picnic on the beach ploy."

He has the decency to look sheepish as he takes her hand and they settle down on the blanket. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She rolls her eyes at his lie. "Oh, come on. You grew up in Hawaii, you played football, your house has a beach backyard. You probably started pulling this move on the cheerleaders when you were like, sixteen."

He pauses, then smirks and admits, "Fifteen, actually."

She laughs as she rests against his chest and they stretch out their legs, their toes playing in the sand at the edge of the blanket. He pours her a glass of champagne and they chat about work, and Grace's recital coming up, and how Chin and Malia need to buy a new car already because hers won't last much longer. Kono peels back the lid on the tupperware and they sigh at the heavenly smells of Malia's spaghetti, and green bean casserole, still warm in its individual containers.

"That smells so good," Kono says with moan.

Steve nods. "Chin's a lucky man."

"Hey! What about you?"

He stares at her thoughtfully for a moment then shrugs with a twinkle in his eye, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "At least you're good in bed."

Her mouth drops at the comment and she launches herself at him as he begins to laugh. She punches him in the chest but he just chuckles and grabs hold of her easily, pulling her on top of him, his lips capturing hers, his hands settling at her waist with ease. She moans in delight, her body molding to his, her fingers running through his hair as their tongues fall into the beat of a familiar rhythm.

They breathe deeply as they break the kiss, and Kono lays her head on his shoulder, soothed by the comforting rise and fall of his chest.

"I'm kicking you off my picnic blanket," she tells him, even as she cuddles into him.

He snorts. "Sorry, Kono, my beach, my rules."

"No fair. I want-" She stops abruptly when she feels the first drop land on her bare arm. She quickly looks up, then to Steve who's staring up at her without a care in the world, not having felt a thing. "Steve?"

"Mhmm?"

"I think it's starting to-"

"Shit!" he exclaims loudly as the sky opens up on them, warm and steady rain beginning to fall. "Shit."

Kono laughs as she climbs off him and hurries to cover the food they haven't tasted yet. "Guess we're moving this picnic inside." He grabs the champagne bucket and pockets the iPod while she grabs the blanket and food, running toward the house, leaving the glass door open for him to slip in behind her.

They put everything on the kitchen table and look out, their picnic on the beach cancelled as the downpour begins. Steve sighs loudly as he shakes the water out of his hair. "Shit," he repeats. "I had Danny help me set this up but neither of us bothered to look up the weather."

"Of course you didn't, that'd be silly," she teases, enjoying the view of his damp shirt and hair slicked back from the rain. "Checking the forecast for a picnic on the beach? You just _hope_ for clear skies."

"I'm sorry, Kono. I had no idea," he says with a grimace. "I'll make this up to you."

She giggles and shakes her head in amusement. "You're gonna make up what you did to make up for the first missed dinner?" He shrugs at her sentence, his face serious as she laughs at him. "It's okay. Really."

"Yeah? You're not mad?"

"Of course not. We can eat inside. Plus, I don't want the ghosts of girlfriends past hanging out around my cheesecake on that beach," she says, crinkling her nose.

He hides a smile at her facial expression and the veiled comment. "It's your beach now," he replies simply, and so honestly that she falls into the truth of his startling blue eyes.

"Is that so?" She leans up to kiss him as he nods quickly. "I guess you'll be seeing my good underwear after all then."

"Thought you were gonna burn those," he murmurs, pulling her closer to him.

"Maybe it was a little hasty of me to say that in the heat of the moment."

"Yeah," he agrees, dropping another kiss on her mouth. "That was kinda cruel."

She just smirks, and grabs the plates and containers of food to head to the dining room. "Well, come on then. You don't want the food to get cold. And my case report might be late tomorrow but I'm blaming it on you, because I was totally planning on finishing it tonight before you set out to seduce me."

"Fine, but just this one time, Kono," he says sternly, following behind her. "And only because it doesn't need to be in until Thursday. Don't get used to any special treatment."

"Oh, I would never," she proclaims dramatically. "I'm sure the guys have their turn at seduction on the beach coming up, right? Hopefully, it won't rain on you twice."

"I'm gonna take my beach back, Kono," he threatens.

"You wouldn't dare."

* * *

_the end ~_


	3. Dinner with the Parents

**Title**: Dinner with the Parents - Snapshots of a Shared Life

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year! Hope everyone is having a wonderful start to their 2014. Thanks so much to those who have been reading and commenting - this is for you! Hope you like it!

* * *

Steve's settled on the couch to watch the football game when she comes into the living room all dressed up. Like, undercover operation dressed up, in a bright sundress and her hair curled, and even wearing make-up on a Sunday afternoon which they usually dedicate to watching the game and making out during commercials.

"I'm headed to dinner at my parents. Don't tell me who wins!" Kono warns as she grabs her keys.

"Okay," he says, drawing the word out in confusion while enjoying the view as she bends down to slide on her heels. Heels. On a Sunday! When there's a game on. He's a little confused at their sudden change of plans. Or more like _her_ change, because it doesn't seem like he's invited? "Are you... Am I supposed to come with you?"

She turns to look at him, startled by the question. "Um... Do you want to come with me?"

"Do you _want_ me to come with you?" he questions back.

She shakes her head at his answer which isn't really an answer at all. They may interrogate suspects for a living but their techniques don't work on each other in this relationship. They do this too often - question each other's questions and become locked in a stalemate because neither wants to reveal their feelings first. They're a little emotionally stunted that way.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I didn't want to force you into anything so I was gonna go alone."

"Oh." That's kind of her. But he should go, right? They're living together now so he should make an appearance alongside her. A surprise dinner with the parents, he can handle that. He's met them a couple times before. This should be fine.

"I don't mind," Steve says, though his tone comes out sounding more nervous than he intends.

"Okay." She nods at him in encouragement, taking the remote from his hand to set the DVR. "Well, get ready then. I was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago."

Of course she's late. She's always late. Let's just hope they don't blame it on him. He's secretly hoping the evening will go well.

* * *

It does not go well.

A few hours later, Steve parks his truck in the driveway, turns off the engine, and unbuckles his seatbelt. He doesn't make any further moves to get out of the car. Instead, he sits back and lets out a loud sigh.

The evening was a disaster. And he says that having been in _actual_ disastrous war zones.

"Well, your parents basically hate me again," Steve concludes, turning to Kono who squirms in the passenger seat under his steely gaze.

Dinner had been started off well then turned into an awkward and quiet affair even with Kono making small talk and constantly asking for updates about one relative after another. Kono's father was a retired professor at the University and usually got along well with Steve, always asking him questions about his Navy missions and the places he's visited. Mrs. Kalakaua greeted him with a warm hug as always but when Steve invited the couple to stop by the house anytime, their daughter's new home, they'd exchanged surprised glances with each other as Kono stumbled over her words to declare she'd officially moved into the McGarrett household. Kono's father became quiet and ate his meal in silence as Kono's mother kept shooting worried glances between her daughter and Steve, as if they were planning to start a gunfight at the table. They finished the rest of their meal in silence and Kono made an excuse saying they had to leave early. Steve made no protests.

"Oh, come on, Steve." She rolls her eyes at his dramatic choice of words. "They don't hate you."

"Well, I lost all progress I'd made with them because you didn't even tell them we were living together!" Steve accuses, and Kono has the good sense to blush at that because it is the truth.

"Well, yeah, cause I knew they'd take it badly," she responds defensively. "It was nothing personal! I was gonna get around to it, eventually."

"A little warning would have been nice, that's all," Steve snaps back, playing with his keys. He's surprising himself by making such a big deal out of this but he had wanted the meal and conversation to go well. He's never lived with a girl before, and this is _Kono_ we're talking about here. She's important to him and family's important to her, so of course her family's opinion would matter to her. He hadn't expected dinner to go perfectly or for him to say all the right things, but he had hoped it would at least go _okay_.

Obviously the world had other plans for him.

"Look, Steve, it's not you, okay," Kono assures him. He scoffs at that. "Hey, look at me," she orders as she takes his hand and interlaces their fingers, squeezes them until he looks her way. "It's not you, it's me," she says, her lips twitching at her attempt to get him to smile after the rough afternoon.

It works, and he manages an amused chuckle at the cliche line. "Are you kidding me right now?" His fingers play with hers as he waits for her to continue speaking.

"Really, it's not you. It's me working at Five-0 that my parents have never been happy about," Kono begins to explain.

"But they know you've wanted to be a cop since your knee injury," he says, still confused. "Why does it matter about Five-0?"

"It matters because we're not HPD. They keep hoping I'll switch to where it's safer." Steve opens his mouth to protest, but she continues before he can. "And don't even argue, because you know it's true. They don't handle the kind of high profile cases we do, so even if it's the police force, there's less risk involved. Not to mention, better hours."

Steve shrugs. "I guess."

"So they see you, this big, tough Navy SEAL guy who's traveled all over the world and gone on dangerous missions and you're awesome at what you do, and they get worried because you're the one who's in charge and you see potential like that in me. I take it as a compliment," she tells him with a proud smile. "I mean, you could at least have given my dad some clue as to what you were doing down in Panama," she teases.

"It's classified, Kono!" he repeats in frustration.

"I'm just kidding." She grins as she leans over to kiss his cheek. "I'm kidding, I know that."

They sit in silence for a moment, hands still clasped together until Kono speaks again.

"They just didn't think it was this serious," she says with a shrug. "I mean, I've never moved in with anyone before so that's why they're freaking out."

"Great," Steve says sarcastically.

"They're parents. They worry, that's all, no matter how old I get. They'll come around," she promises him softly.

"Your dad barely talked to me the rest of the night," Steve reminds her. "And usually he loves hearing about my old missions."

"I think my dad's a little embarrassed when it comes to you," she admits in the quiet of the car.

"What?" Steve asks in surprise. "Me? What are you talking about?"

"About Chin. No one in my family believed him, Steve. You have no idea what that was like. My parents didn't want me seeing him but I refused to stop. They cut him out of their lives completely. My mom would at least make an effort to be civil for me, but my dad refused to even think about it. When Uncle told the family after my Auntie died about how he really took the money for her, they were shocked. They were _ashamed_," she clarifies. "I believed in Chin all along but they didn't. And they have no one to blame for that but themselves. And you..." She looks at him, her smile glowing with such trust as though he's announced he hung up the stars for her and there's not a doubt in her mind that he did. "You believed him. You gave him a chance and you gave him a job, and I think my dad sees you and he can't help but be ashamed that he wasn't as giving with his trust to his own family."

Steve leans over, his hands cupping her face as he stares into her eyes, his thumb brushing the line of her jaw as he slowly kisses her. His mouth ravages hers like he does when he can't seem to find the exact words to say what he's feeling, but he hopes she'll understand him this way.

And she always does. She moans in approval, her mouth opening as he deepens the kiss, then whimpers in protest as he moves back to smile at her, his eyes warm as he brushes some stray curls behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm pretty great, aren't I?" His voice is husky as he winks at her.

She grins at him, bridging the distance once more to give him a quick peck on the lips. "You are," she replies, her words serious even though her tone is playful. "You are." She squeezes his hand again in a gesture of comfort. "Just give them some time to get used to it. They'll come around. You can come to dinner the next time the next time they invite me too, if you want." She issues the invitation hesitantly, feeling guilty about how tonight had gone after he so sweetly had offered to attend.

"Okay," Steve accepts, his eyes still heated with thoughts of their earlier kiss. "Why not?"

"Brave man. Good. Don't worry, we'll wear 'em down together, and they'll see you're not going anywhere."

"Is that so?" He raises an eyebrow at her comment and smirks at her confidently.

"Well, yeah," she says, playing it coy even though she finds herself hoping more and more lately that this is it for them; no more sleeping around, no more dating other people, that this is what they can come home to every day - each other.

But there's no way she's revealing that to him right now.

"I mean, my stuff's already at your place, and you let me use your beach whenever I want so that's a perk, even if the sex is just _okay_." She makes a face and a so-so gesture with her hand as he continues to grin at her smugly.

"Shut up," Steve mutters. Still grinning, he leans down to playfully bite at her shoulder that's left bare by the strap of her dress. She shrieks at the contact of his teeth on her soft skin, then laughs as she runs her hands through his hair.

"Don't worry, it's okay you got all girly on me." She laughs again, then giggles as he teasingly licks her. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry my parents were mean to you, Steve. I promise to be extra nice to you tonight to make up for it," she whispers in his ear, and laughs at the way he eagerly lifts his head to look at her.

"You better," he says, his hand still holding hers, tracing the lines of her palm with his thumb.

"And, don't worry, when my brothers visit again, we'll hang out with them. They think you're awesome," Kono reassures him. "They love you already."

"Why?" Steve asks, not convinced about how more Kalakauas would feel about him, and how they would react to the news that Kono had officially moved in.

"Well, because I do."

The simple way she says it sort of takes his breath away and he smiles at her brightly. He leans down to kiss her again, his hands running through the mess of her deflating curls from the afternoon heat. He likes it straight anyway. And down. Or up. Whatever. He doesn't really care. He just likes _her_.

"Come on," Kono urges, finally opening the car door. "I taped the game. And I need help getting out of this dress," she adds with a suggestive wink.

Steve rushes into the house behind her, leaving his thoughts about dinner with the future in-laws to worry over later.

* * *

_the end ~_


	4. Beach Adventure

**Title**: Beach Adventure - Snapshots of a Shared Life

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Hope everyone's having a wonderful start to their 2014. Happy Friday. Thanks to those who have been commenting, hope you enjoy this. Have a great weekend!

* * *

He hears the sound of the front door opening as he's heading down the stairs and walks the extra steps to greet her with a smile.

"How was the beach- what the hell happened to your face?" Steve questions abruptly, his smile transforming into a frown the moment he sees the bruise blooming on her cheek. It hadn't been there when she left the house a few hours ago.

"Thought you were going to the shooting range," Kono says, closing the door behind her friend Alani.

"I'm about to. What happened?" Steve questions again.

"Um, I'll get you an ice pack," Alani says quickly, pointing toward the McGarrett kitchen and waiting for Kono to nod permission before she disappears down the hall.

"You said you were going to the beach for a swim," Steve says in confusion, staring down at her face as he tries to assess the damage. Not too bad, and thankfully it missed the critical area around her eye, but from personal experience, he can tell the bruise will linger for at least a week. And will hurt like a bitch for another week after.

"I did swim, and then I had to kick some guy's ass," Kono tells him with a proud grin. She winces when he touches her cheek, and bats his hands away with a scowl. "Ow! That hurts. Stop it."

"Just assessing the damage." Steve moves a step back as Alani joins them with an ice pack.

"Here, Kono. I'm sure it'll stop stinging in a couple hours," her friend assures her with a nod as she presses the cool ice against her cheek.

Kono nods, taking the pack from her. "Thanks."

"It was fun." The girls exchange grins as Alani gives her a quick hug. "I'm gonna get going but I'll call you later. Commander McGarrett," she says respectfully to Steve with a nod goodbye before heading out the door.

Kono giggles. "Don't you ever get tired of people calling you that?"

"No." But he smiles as he follows her to the couch, taking a seat by her side as she slips off her flip flops and curls up in the corner. "I told her she could call me Steve."

"Yeah, but you're just so... _Commander-y_, and all serious," Kono says with a laugh, her eyes twinkling as she teases him. "I swear, none of my friends will come over to get drunk anymore now that I've moved in."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Steve says. "And you still haven't told me what happened yet."

Kono lets out a sigh of defeat, knowing she can't avoid the story, especially when the mark on her cheek is a constant reminder. "Fine. Alani and I were at the beach and this drunk guy and his girlfriend got into a fight and scared all the little kids. He's yelling and she's crying, and he gets mad at me for interfering when I tell her she can leave, and he grabs her arm and tries to drag her away. Like, not even giving her a choice," Kono emphasizes, her eyes flashing with anger as she recalls the scene at the beach. "She's yelling that she doesn't want to go, so I took him down and then Alani called HPD to come get his ass."

Steve nods as he follows her story, eyes locked on hers intently until she's done. Then he points at her bruise. "He did that?"

"He hit me when I had my back turned and was talking to the girl. Coward." Kono shrugs as she removes the ice pack to gingerly feel at her cheek, as if trying to remember the moment of impact. She returns the pack to her face, wincing when the cold hits her bare skin and rolling her eyes when she sees the grim expression on his face. "Don't go all crazy. He's in police custody now, remember?"

"Still," Steve begins, his voice laced with carefully restrained fury, "what an asshole."

"Duh," Kono agrees. "But the important thing is I got his girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend now, obviously, to press charges, so that's something."

"Good."

"It's like I was on the job without even being on the job." Kono smiles and leans closer to Steve, trying to make him smile and wipe away the scowl on his face as he thinks of her fight on the beach and the man managing to get a surprise swing in. "Do I get paid for that?"

It works. The corners of his mouth twitch up in a quick smile as he allows her to move closer toward him, their cheeks touching as she tilts her face up to his. "No. Do you have any idea how many bar fights I've broken up in my life?"

"Yeah, but you're in the military, that's like an honor thing," she argues.

"And you're in law enforcement," he replies back, turning his head to look into her eyes from mere inches away. The muscles of his jaw soften as his expression relaxes again. "It's not like we get a bonus for being good citizens off the clock."

She smiles and shakes her head at him, lowering her ice pack to look at him more clearly. "So, you're telling me there are no benefits to sleeping with my boss?" Steve chuckles in amusement at her question. "Well, if I had known that then-"

He kisses her before she can finish, his lips finding hers quickly as she hurries to kiss him back, swallowing her words as she sighs in approval at his sudden move. She wraps her arms around his neck, scooting closer on the couch as she enjoys the sensation of his weekend scruff brushing at the soft skin of her cheeks, the way it rubs at her chin as he angles his face to deepen the kiss. The play of his lips is intense as if he can't stop himself, as if he can't hold back when it comes to her. His hands slide to the back of her head, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears as his fingers span across the curve of her face.

She moves back to suddenly break the kiss with a wince, one hand going to her cheek where he has inadvertently pressed. "Ow."

"Shit, sorry," Steve apologizes as he returns the ice pack to her face.

"It's fine," Kono assures him with a smile. "Thought you were heading out?"

"Yeah," he says, but feels a little reluctant to leave as he looks at her sitting there with an ice pack to her bruised face, her lips still wet from his kisses. "You sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Steve, it's a bruise. I'm not on life support or something." She shakes her head at his silliness, stretching her legs out and pushing at him to get up. "Go. Unless you feel like holding this to my face," she waves the ice pack at him before returning it to her cheek, "and catching up on everything I TiVoed this week."

"No, thanks," Steve replies quickly, but he gives her one last kiss before he rises from his seat, grinning at her with pride in his eyes. "Hey, good work."

"Thanks," she says shrugging modestly, but smiling broadly at the praise. "Go. Have fun."

She has the television on before he's even made it to the door.

* * *

"It just doesn't seem right. If you're pissed at someone for tanking your investment, you retaliate at them specifically, or you hire a lawyer. Why would you go after the corporate secretary?" Danny asks, waving his hands to illustrate his points as he walks through what they know about the case so far. "Unless, maybe she advised him to take the deal or something? Reeled him in?"

"How would she do that?" Steve asks in confusion, glancing from the road to his partner as he waits for him to go into unnecessary detail on his theory.

Danny doesn't let him down. He takes a deep breath before he begins to explain. "It makes sense. Maybe she'd date these guys, feel around if they have money, then _bam_, mention she works for a company looking for investors and promises they can get rich quick if they drop a couple thousand."

"That... sounds crazy." Steve shakes his head at Danny's theory. "You make it sound like she's prostituting herself for the firm or something."

"Well, who knows how the corporate world works, Steve?" Danny questions loudly. "Wall Street is a dirty place, you know, and- where are you going? This is nowhere near where the CEO lives. Unless these crappy townhouses are a disguise for some glamorous penthouse suite."

Steve cracks a small smile at his comment but parks in front of house number 173 anyway. "Stay here," he orders Danny as he leaves the car and walks up the front steps, knocking on the door and waiting for a response.

Aaron Manderson answers the door half-asleep as he squints in the afternoon sunlight, clearly having just woken up and glaring at Steve for the intrusion. "Yeah? What do you want?"

It takes Steve one second to confirm that the man who answered the door is the same one in the mugshot he pulled from the HPD arrest log this morning. It takes him another second to swing his arm back and punch Aaron Manderson swiftly in the nose.

"What the _fuck_, man?! Who are you?"

"That's what you get for hitting women," Steve says, eyes glinting with anger and the adrenaline of success as he watches the man stumble back and grab the door for support. "Your court date's on the nineteenth. Don't be late."

He calmly returns to the car, starts the engine, and pulls back onto the street, making a left turn to get back on the highway for the CEO's house where they're supposed to be.

"Are you kidding me? You're not even gonna tell me what that was about?" Danny stares at him in horror, glancing over his shoulder as if he expects the man to come running down the street to explain his side of the story and yell about how Steve just assaulted him on his own front porch.

"Nope," Steve says. "And let's not tell Kono about this, okay?"

Danny chuckles. "Yeah, right. You know-"

"I'll go along with your corporate sex trade theory," Steve offers brightly. "And I will try very hard not to get you shot this case." Danny looks up at the words, sorely tempted. "No promises, of course, but I'll try."

Danny pauses for a second then shrugs. "Fine. But you're paying for drinks tonight too."

"Done."

* * *

_the end ~_


	5. Cramps

**Title**: Cramps - Snapshots of a Shared Life

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Thank you again to those who have been commenting, I appreciate it. Hope everyone's having a nice weekend. :) Here's a short snapshot - hope you like!

* * *

"Hey, Chin and I are gonna go pick up some part for his bike, you wanna come?"

It's almost two in the afternoon and Kono's still in bed, curled up with a pillow and watching a movie on her iPad. She sleeps like a college kid on her days off, but then she's up and busy with one thing after another, always on the move. She's quite the social butterfly with friends all over the island and her phone is constantly ringing, or buzzing with new texts. Today though, she hasn't gotten out of bed except to go downstairs and have a bowl of her usual sugary cereal.

"No, you guys go ahead."

"Okay," Steve says, a little concerned as he notices her curled into a ball around her pillow as she watches her movie. He grabs his phone and wallet from the nightstand and stops by her side on his way out. "You feeling okay?"

Kono gives him a weak smile. "Yeah, my stomach hurts a little, that's all."

Steve puts a hand on her forehead, pausing for a moment to judge her temperature. "You don't have a fever."

"That's good," she says, already turning back to her movie.

"Well, feel better. I'll be back in a bit." He gives her a kiss on the forehead before he leaves the room and she nods goodbye in his direction.

When he and Chin get back two hours later later, she's still not downstairs.

"Drink?" Steve offers Chin as they step into the kitchen.

"No, thanks, I have dinner plans with Malia," Chin replies. "Where's Kono?" He looks out the glass door to Steve's ocean backyard, her usual spot to swim or tan during a day off. But she's not there today.

"I guess still in bed," Steve answers with a shrug. "She said she wasn't feeling well earlier."

Chin's expression turns worried as he frowns in concern, and immediately heads upstairs for the bedroom. He's back a short while later, looking much more relaxed like usual, a rueful smile on his face.

"I love 'em, but I don't envy women the least bit," Chin declares with an exaggerated shudder.

"Huh?"

"She's fine. Just cramps."

"Yeah, she told me her stomach hurt."

"Malia does the same thing. Stays in bed all day, makes me buy her chocolate, and wait on her hand and foot if she needs anything. She milks it for all she can," Chin shares, the fond smile on his face overshadowing the words of annoyance at the routine as he talks about his wife's habits.

"Same thing when?" Steve asks, confused.

Chin stares at him in surprise. "You know..." He makes a random hand gesture, as if that should explain everything that Steve does not understand.

Steve continues to look confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Cramps... women... in bed all day... come on, Steve, don't make me spell it out!" Chin says, his expression a little panicked as he tries to string together words for an accurate explanation. "Every _month_-"

"Oh! Whoa, _okay!_" Steve exclaims loudly as both men look uncomfortable and avoid eye contact with each other as the subject lingers in the air like a bad smell they can't get rid of. "Wait, why didn't she just tell me that?"

"I don't know." Chin shrugs. "But you're living together now, so you might as well get used to it."

"Well... I..." Steve fumbles for words, his hands waving helplessly at his side. "What am I supposed to do?"

Chin tries to hide a grin at his boss's awkwardness but he can't help but let the smile slip. A commander he might be, but the kid's got so much to learn about women. "I don't know. Ask her. Gotta go."

Steve watches Chin make a hasty exit, still smirking over his friend's discomfort and, no doubt running home to laugh with Malia over it. He lingers in the kitchen cleaning, then tidies up the living room and their DVR list. He deletes four hours of cooking channel footage since she's not in the room to protest about how she'll get around to watching it eventually; she can't cook, she just loves to eat. But ultimately he has no choice but to head upstairs. He hovers in the doorway watching Kono who's now curled on her side under the covers, texting on her phone.

"Hey."

"Hey." She greets him with a smile, and puts her phone aside as he slides into bed next to her. "You find the bike part okay?"

"Yeah, Chin had the store hold it for him when he called last week."

"He's a smart man like that. No online orders for him," Kono says innocently, trying not to smile but her eyes give her away as they twinkle with mirth.

Steve rolls his eyes at the mention of the car parts he'd ordered online years and years ago. "Seriously? Does Danny have to tell you everything I've done wrong my entire life so you two can mock me about it?"

"Yes. It is the glue that holds our friendship together," Kono informs him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly and settling her head against his chest without second thought. "Without it, we would have precious little to talk about."

Steve simply shakes his head, his hands brushing up and down her back as he holds her, his chin resting on top of her head as she snuggles into his side. "Are you feeling better?"

"Mhmm." She nods, her hair brushing against him softly as he smooths back some strands with large, clumsy fingers.

"Um, Chin told me about... you know, your stomach hurting." She stills under his arm and he clears his throat nervously before he continues to speak. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," she replies quietly, her voice muffled as her face remains buried in his shirt.

"Oh. Good, that's good," he says lamely. "Good. Is that why you kept tossing and turning last night in bed?" He feels her nod again. "Um, you know, you could have told me." He shifts restlessly under the blanket, uncomfortable with the subject at hand, but wanting to say something now that it's come to his attention. His hands slide down to her stomach unconsciously, warm over the thin layer of her shirt. "I mean, you don't have to hide it from me. It's, uh, it's a natural thing and, uh-"

"Oh god, stop talking!" Kono interrupts, lifting her head and reaching out to put her hand over his mouth. He can see a light blush starting to rise on her cheeks and he gives her a lopsided smile as she shakes her head at him in amusement. "I didn't want to make it awkward. Like it is _right now_." She drops her head down again, burrowing into his chest.

"Right. Right," Steve repeats.

"Don't worry, I won't make you pick up tampons from the grocery store or anything," she assures him. "I'm not that cruel."

"I know you wouldn't." Steve nods in gratitude, his face showing the relief he cannot hide. "You're a better woman than that," he tells her and she laughs again, her body shaking as she chuckles.

"Well, is there anything I can do now? I mean, does your stomach still hurt?" His hand slides under her shirt and he starts to gently rub small circles on her stomach, back and forth, back and forth, across the small span of her abdomen. Her roundhouse kick is so powerful that it amazes him sometimes how small she really is. She flinches at the sudden contact and he quickly pulls his hand back. "Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No, no." She looks at him with a soft smile on her face as she answers. "Your hand's cold, that's all."

"Oh, sorry." He continues carefully rubbing circles across her lower stomach with all the care he would give to defusing a bomb on the battlefield. He watches as her eyes close and she lets out a sigh of content. "Does that help?"

Kono nods eagerly. "Yeah, it feels wonderful. Thanks, Steve." She smiles at him sleepily, and he drops a kiss on her cheek, happy he can be of help in a situation where he'd felt useless.

She falls asleep in his arms and he doesn't want to move her so he lets himself doze off too. Knowing she most likely didn't eat, or even get out of bed while he was gone all afternoon, he wakes her two hours later for dinner. They watch a movie while they eat, him gently massaging her stomach the whole time. She assured him she was feeling better, but he had insisted.

* * *

_the end ~_


	6. Parties and Plans

**Title**: Parties and Plans - Snapshots of a Shared Life

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Thanks again to those who have been commenting. This one is super long, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it because I couldn't shut up! (Keep in mind, these are all old pieces I wrote so I apologize if they suck lol) Hope you like it though! Happy February to you all & hope everyone is having a wonderful start to their month. :)

* * *

They're on a coffee run for the team when Kono's friend spies her in the parking lot.

"Kono!"

Steve and Kono both turn, startled at the sudden sound of her name. Steve sees a woman running toward them, her ponytail flying behind her as she heads directly for Kono, arms outstretched for a hug.

"Here, take this." Kono shoves the coffee tray into Steve's hand just in time as the woman envelopes her fiercely for a hug. "Hey, Hanini."

"Kono!" Hanini shrieks again and Steve tries not to wince at the high-pitched sound. They've been up since 6AM, hence the stop for coffee. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Um, getting coffee, duh," Kono answers with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Good, good. Saw you leaving so I wanted to say hi before you drove off. You weren't at Max's birthday party last weekend."

Kono shrugs. "Didn't really feel like going." The other woman stares at her, waiting for a longer explanation. "He's kind of becoming a creep as he gets older."

"He throws the best parties though," Hanini points out.

"Maybe, but I'm getting tired of him asking me to cuff him every year for his birthday," Kono says. Steve shoots her a look at the comment, and Kono rolls her eyes at him. "Chill, Steve."

"Oh, hi," Hanini says, looking Steve up and down in fascination as he gives her a respectful nod. She turns back to Kono, eyes lit with curiosity. "Who's that? He's cute."

"That's Steve, my boss," Kono says, involuntarily throwing him a fond look as he hides a smiles behind his coffee mug at her introduction. "And he's not that cute." Steve just smirks.

"Wait. Aren't you living with some guy named Steve?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Kono!" Hanini exclaims, giving her a dramatic wink, and waving a finger between the two of them. "Out on a coffee run, yeah, _sure._"

"What? We were!" Kono says with a chuckle at the comment as Steve turns to unlock the truck.

"Whatever. You're totally sleeping with your boss." Hanini winks at her again. "Good for you."

Kono laughs. "I gotta run, Hanini, we have a case. I'll talk to you later."

"Right, a _case_," Hanini repeats. Kono simply shakes her head as she slides into the car and waves goodbye. "You should have come to the party! Text me later!"

"So, what's this Max guy's last name?" Steve asks as they drive off, only half kidding.

"Shut up," Kono tells him, punching him playfully in the arm.

* * *

The first time Steve actually thinks about the subject is on a Sunday afternoon when they're at the beach. Kono had surfed the day before so she decides to tan while Steve goes swimming. They lay out under the big beach umbrella for a few hours, lazily kissing, drifting in and out of sleep, until Kono declares she's hungry and it's time for lunch.

They're walking back to the parking lot, hand in hand, playfully bickering over whose turn it was to load the dishwasher last night (let's be honest here, Steve always ends up doing it) when all of a sudden Kono shrieks as someone sneaks up behind her at a run and lifts her into the air.

Steve's two seconds away from performing a move that would break the guy's collarbone in half when he realizes that Kono seems to _know_ the guy. Whoever he is, he has his arms wrapped around her comfortably as they exchange grins. Steve tries not to feel too annoyed as he watches and waits for Kono to remember he's still standing there.

It doesn't take her long to look back at Steve. She clears her throat and signals for the guy to put her down. The stranger glances at Steve with a guilty look and quickly puts Kono back on her feet.

"Sorry about that, man," the guy apologizes, his hands up in a gesture of innocence. "I'm Theo, old friend of Kono's. We used to surf together back in the day."

Steve introduces himself and they shake hands.

"He always greets me like that," Kono informs Steve in annoyance, throwing Theo a bright smile despite her tone.

"She's a lightweight, what can I say?" Theo shrugs as if he can't help himself, and Steve grins because the man even has a good two inches on him in height. "Except I haven't seen you here in ages, Kalakaua. Tell me you're still surfing, Kono, tell me you haven't stopped."

"Of course I am," Kono assures him with a nod. "I don't make it to the beach much anymore, that's all. Steve's backyard opens to the northern inlet so I surf there most mornings before work."

"Wait. You two live together?" Theo wags a finger between the two of them in surprise as they nod. "Kono Kalakaua, settled down! Who would have thought it?"

"I am not _settled down,_ or whatever," Kono grumbles and Steve chuckles at the flush beginning to appear on her cheeks.

"Oh man, wait 'till I tell Ben," Theo says, smiling in glee. "He is going to be so pissed he missed his chance."

"Shut up," Kono tells him.

Theo doesn't listen.

"You know she's probably sleeping with you for your backyard, right, dude?" Theo says to Steve, both men enjoying Kono's embarrassment.

"Shut up!" Kono exclaims again as Steve laughs. "Stop talking to him, Steve." She lifts Steve's arm and loops it around her waist as she takes her place at his side.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Steve says to Theo, giving Kono a wink. She rolls her eyes at him, her dimples showing as she tries to hold back a smile.

"Hey, that's cool," Theo says. "As long as you're still surfing though."

"Yup. Of course."

"Hey, you remember Patrick? Blond guy from Kahala who always had the most crazy surfboards made for competitions?" Kono squints as if placing the name in her memory then nods. "Well, he's visiting from Florida for a few weeks and he's throwing this massive blowout on the beach next weekend, you have to come."

"Theo, I haven't seen the guy in like, ten years."

"Oh, come on, Kono, like that even matters. Everyone shows up to these things. People have been talking about it for weeks. Which you'd know, if you surfed at the beach more." Theo shakes his head at her in disappointment.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see," Kono responds.

"I mean it, you should come. You too, of course," Theo says to Steve who nods at the invite. "It'll be fun. You know, the good old days before you decided to become a hardass cop who fights for truth and justice and all that boring shit."

"Mhmm," Kono merely says, exchanging secret smiles with Steve about the fact that Theo doesn't know what Steve does for a living. "The good old days."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Theo claps in enthusiasm. "Okay, well I'm gonna go. Kono, nice to see you again, sweetheart." He holds his hand up for a high-five that Kono gives him. "Nice meeting you, dude," he says to Steve who nods in return. "Sorry for putting my hands all over your girl. No hard feelings, I hope."

"Nah, we're good," Steve responds as Kono scoffs at their remarks.

"I'm standing right here, you know. You can put your hands over me all you want, Theo," Kono tells him sweetly giving Steve a smug smile.

"Thanks, but no thanks. He looks like he's got a killer right hook. Although I gotta say, I thought police had to work out all the time and stay in shape. You've definitely put on a few, Kono," Theo teases.

Kono gasps out loud and leaves Steve's side to give Theo a shove. The man barely falters in his step but groans dramatically for Kono's benefit.

"I hate you."

"Whatever, you love me," he calls to her as he begins to jog back down the beach the way he came. "I'll text you the beach address, see ya there!"

"Nice guy," Steve comments.

"Yeah, he's great," Kono begins. "We used to surf pro together before the knee. He retired a few years ago." There's a chirping sound and she pulls her phone out from the pocket of her shorts. She glances at the screen then tells him, "It's Theo sending that address like he promised."

"You should go. It sounds like fun and your old surfing crowd will be there."

"I don't really feel like it," Kono admits with a shrug. "Plus, with my luck, I'd end up with a massive hangover and we'd get a case the next morning."

"That does sound like your luck," Steve agrees, laughing as she attempts to poke him in the side for his comment. "You should go if you want."

"We'll see," is all she says then turns to look at him, arms wrapped around his waist as they continue walking. "You mean, after I finish all my chores?"

"Come on, Kono, you never do them. One day, I won't either and you'll have no clean dishes to eat out of."

"Yeah, right, I'd like to see that happen."

It never happens. He always ends up doing the dishes.

* * *

The next time she's invited out, she's in the middle of a very important game of Monopoly with one Grace Williams.

"Kono, your phone's ringing!" Steve calls from the kitchen where he's making dinner. Kono's rarely allowed to make meals. He suspects she doesn't even know how to operate the stove, and is only familiar with the microwave.

"Get it!"

"I don't know where it is!"

"Then find it and get it!"

He spots it on the dining room table and takes it to the living room along with a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and three glasses of pineapple juice. Kono and Grace are sprawled out on the living room floor, the game board set up between them, paper money strewn all over the place.

"Thanks, Uncle Steve!" Grace says as he hands her a sandwich.

"Yeah, thanks, Uncle Steve," Kono echoes, grabbing one from the plate as well.

"Stop calling me that," he mutters, putting the plates and her phone on the coffee table and taking a seat on the floor next to her. "It sounds wrong."

"It would only sound wrong if I said it in bed," Kono whispers so Grace doesn't hear. She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek as he stretches out next to her to watch the game.

"Gross, Kono," he tells her even as he pulls her head back down for another kiss. He swipes his tongue across her bottom lip until her lips part in a silent moan; he recognizes the reaction and grins in success. She leans toward him, eager for more.

"You two are kissing again," Grace comments matter-of-factly.

Kono pulls her mouth away so suddenly that Steve blinks in surprise.

"Ew, Uncle Steve, stay away from me!" she exclaims, giving him a pretend shove on the shoulder as she turns back to Grace and the game.

Steve rolls his eyes at her dramatic performance and turns to Grace instead. "Beat her, Gracie. Wipe her clean."

Kono gasps in betrayal at his remark, and turns to Grace, her eyes narrowed. "Oh, it's on now. Bring it, Grace Williams."

"I already have Boardwalk and Park Place, you should give up now," Grace advises her seriously.

"And all the railroads," Steve adds, looking at Grace's cards.

"Yup, and all the railroads."

"Never! A Kalakaua doesn't go down without a fight."

"Are you going to change your last name when you get married?"

"Who's getting married?" Steve asks stupidly.

"When you and Kono get married," Grace tells him, rolling her eyes at his question as if he's deliberately trying to patronize her. "Duh."

"I'm not- we're not-" Steve stutters, staring at the teenager in surprise.

Kono just laughs. "We're not getting married, Grace."

"But you guys are _in love_ and everything," Grace says, her voice containing a mix of disgust and awe on the subject from her teenage girl point of view.

"You can be in love and not be married," Kono tells her.

Steve stares between the two of them in horror, wondering how the conversation went from Monopoly railroads to the institution of marriage.

"You're not going to break up with Kono, are you, Uncle Steve?" The girl turns to Steve, her voice so direct and accusatory that it reminds him of Danny and stuns him in into silence.

"I'm not- we're not breaking up!" Steve tells her, turning to Kono for agreement, his eyes panicked.

"We're not breaking up," Kono repeats to Grace. "And, let's be honest, Grace," she winks at the younger girl, "I'd be the one breaking up with him."

Grace laughs, and Steve turns to Kono with a pout on his face. "Hey, I resent that."

"Sorry, honey, but it's the truth." She reaches out to pat his cheek.

"You could always ask him to marry you, Kono," Grace suggests.

"Oh, yeah?" Kono grins.

"Yeah. Just because men are expected to ask women doesn't mean you have to conform to that gender expectation. Ignoring the fact that the whole institution of marriage is based on an antiquated tradition of female ownership, you could always ask Uncle Steve."

"Could I now?" Kono says, her voice dripping with mirth as she waggles her eyebrows at Steve, her dimples showing as she grins at how uncomfortable he is.

"I think Uncle Steve is secure enough with his masculinity that he wouldn't feel threatened by you taking control. Right, Uncle Steve?" Grace turns to Steve again for a response.

"Is that true, Uncle Steve?" Kono asks. "Would you mind me taking control?" Her voice is low and suggestive, filled with hidden innuendo and she bites her bottom lip in a sensual gesture as she and Grace wait for his answer.

"I..." He trails off, fumbles for what to say and glances around the living room in panic, trying to keep his mind off the bedroom where he doesn't mind Kono taking control at all. He clears his throat, and wishes Grace wasn't here so he could push Kono onto the couch and kiss her for being such a tease. But then they wouldn't even be having this conversation.

"I don't think-" Thankfully the chirping of Kono's cell phone from the table interrupts him and he grabs at it like a drowning man does for a lifeline. "Phone."

"Saved by the bell," Grace says to Kono with a grin.

"Nice one, Gracie," Kono says, and they high-five in amusement.

"The missed call earlier was from Abby and now a text too," Steve tells Kono, waving her phone at her.

"What'd she say?" Kono asks, turning back to the Monopoly game.

"Um... _Kono it's Leila's birthday. Get your ass_, I mean-" He winces as he realizes he read the word directly out loud from the text. "Sorry, Grace."

Grace rolls her eyes at him. "I'm fourteen, Uncle Steve, I think I've heard people say _ass_. I've even heard people say the F word."

"Well, don't say it," Steve warns, pointing a finger at her threateningly. "Anyway, _get your butt down here-_" Grace scoffs at Steve having replaced the word for censorship purposes. "_To Piranha and wear something slutty_, I mean, nice, she wrote nice," he quickly says, looking up from the cell phone. He gives Kono a glare like it's her fault about the language her friends use in text messages.

"Sure, she did," Grace says sarcastically. "What's Piranha, Kono?"

"It's this club downtown that my friends love."

"Ooh, what's it like?" Grace asks in fascination.

"Don't answer that," Steve says to Kono.

Kono rolls her eyes at him. "It's fun, I guess. People drinking and loud music playing so everyone can dance under colored lights and stuff."

"But you're not allowed to drink, not ever," Steve orders Grace, reminding himself he should resume the role of parental advisor since Danny had left him that responsibility for the night.

"I was just asking if it was like in the movies, sheesh. So, what are you going to wear?" Grace asks, her eyes lighting up at the thought of Kono's closet.

"I'm not going," Kono announces and holds up her Monopoly money with a flourish. "And let you call me a coward as I retreat from our game? Never."

"You can go, I don't mind," Grace tells her. "Danno will be back soon and Uncle Steve can take your place."

"Yeah, right. I might as well declare bankruptcy now if Steve takes over. He sucks at this game."

"I do not suck! It's all about luck anyway," he pipes up, defending himself.

"Yeah, and your luck lands you in jail every other turn."

"It's true, Uncle Steve," Grace points out. "You always end up in jail and have to use all your money to buy the get-out-of-jail card from someone."

"That's because your father is the worst partner ever and shows no mercy. He doesn't even give me a discount!"

Grace smiles fondly as she hears her father's no-nonsense, no-mercy approach to board games. "Are you sure you don't wanna go, Kono? I'm okay with it, I promise."

"Grace, it's fine. I wanna stay, really," Kono tells her with a soft smile.

Grace smiles brightly at the words, clearly glad she's staying despite telling her to go. "Okay, I'm gonna go the bathroom real quick. Don't mess with my money!"

"You don't have to cancel your plans because she's here," he says earnestly. "I'll be fine with Grace."

"I'm not cancelling, I wasn't planning on going anyway," she clarifies. "I don't feel like chipping in on the bar tab to get Leila drunk for the night. I can waste my money better ways."

"You sure? You should go have a good time. Even while wearing something slutty," he mutters.

She scoots closer to him and brushes her nose against his in a move that leaves him a little breathless. "I'm wearing something slutty right now," she whispers.

"Oh yeah?" He lifts an eyebrow and looks her up and down slowly, taking in her jean shorts and cotton tank top. "That works for me."

"You're easy," she says and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I meant underneath."

"Oh, gotcha. Well, fill me in. I need a visual here."

"The usual. You know, satin." She kisses him again. "Black lace." He groans softly at her words and she smiles at the low noise, kisses him more firmly as their upper bodies align.

"You think Danny would mind if we kick Grace out early?"

Kono giggles against his lips as he kisses her again. "Yes, I think he would. And I totally lied. I'm not wearing any of that. Way too itchy." She crinkles her nose in disgust. "But I can wear it for you later," she promises.

"No need," Steve assures her, their mouths meeting again as their breathing becomes slightly heavy. He moans as their tongues match each other's in intensity and Kono's hand trails lower down his chest. "Just strip, that's all."

"So romantic," she teases, tearing her mouth away to catch a breath. She rests her forehead against his, smiling widely, dimples showing. "You know what I want now?"

"What?" he asks, dropping a few lazy kisses on her mouth, knowing he needs to halt what they've started before he becomes too uncomfortable in his jeans.

Kono's eyes twinkle as she stares at him. "I propose-"

"Kono," Steve says sternly, panic flooding his stomach at her word choice. "Don't you dare."

She ignores him and continues to grin wickedly. "Steve, I propose that-"

"Kono," he warns. "I mean it, seriously. Don't." She wouldn't follow Grace's advice and ruin all his agonizing over the perfect proposal in one simple sentence, would she?

She might.

She leans in close to him and Steve tries to conceal his nerves. "I propose... that you make yourself another grilled cheese sandwich because I ate yours."

Steve can't help the sigh of relief he lets out and Kono grins at his obvious reaction. "I hate you. That's not funny."

Kono grins. "You love me, lace underwear or not." She tries to kiss him again but he moves his face away in pretend annoyance after her proposal joke. She reaches for his face again and he stubbornly turns away. "Come on, Steven, no one likes a tease."

"Look who's talking," he accuses. He grabs her by surprise and she shrieks as he blows a rasberry on her neck. "Not funny at all."

"I thought it was funny, you shaking in your combat boots," Kono says with a shrug.

"I'm not wearing boots," he murmurs, kissing her softly.

"You guys are kissing again!" Grace's voice startles them and they quickly look to the doorway. "Seriously? Dad's right. We can't leave you alone for two minutes."

"Sorry, Grace," Kono apologizes as she moves out of Steve's arms and returns to the Monopoly board. "Your Uncle Steve just can't get enough of me."

"In your dreams, Kalakau," he replies back, even though she's right.

* * *

They're relaxing one Wednesday night in bed when Steve finally brings up the subject after she receives another invitation to go out. His paperwork is spread all over the bed as he types on his laptop and Kono's curled on her side reading. Well, pretending to read.

"Are you done yet?"

"No."

She sighs. "You said at seven o'clock we could go get ice cream."

"Yes, I did."

"It's 8:38PM," she reads off the clock. "8:38."

"And you promised to move all your baking stuff from the dining room table so I could work there," he points out.

Kono pauses. "Touche."

"That's what I thought. Keep reading, I'm almost done."

"Fine, but I'm making you take me even if it's midnight. You know better than to fake an ice cream promise with me."

The silence is interrupted a little while later by Kono's cell phone ringing. She reaches to her bedside table for it and comes up empty. "Where's my phone?" she asks him, as if he's responsible for keeping track of it.

He scoffs at her usual question to him when she misplaces it, and recites his usual reply. "I don't know, Kono. Where did you put it?"

"I brought it up here..." She becomes quiet and listens to the ringtone, trying to place it in the bedroom. She rolls off the bed, papers crinkling as she accidentally plants a hand on them.

"Hey, watch it! That's for the Governor."

"Yeah, yeah, your precious governor." She circles the bed, and Steve watches with amusement as she listens closely, then moves aside a pile of her clothes to find her phone underneath. "Found it!"

"Just where you put it," he remarks.

He tunes out her chatter of the conversation as he finishes typing his report, knowing she'll remind him about his promise to get ice cream again as soon as she's finished her call.

"You're _where?_ Right now?" she says into the phone and they both look up at the sudden sound of the doorbell. "Hold on, I'm coming down."

"Who's that?" Steve asks.

"Kelly." She tosses her phone back onto the pile of clothes without a second thought. "She wants me to go dress shopping with her and Abby."

"Okay. We'll do ice cream tomorrow," he says with a nod, accepting the change of plans.

"No way. Let me just get rid of her," she calls as she heads down the stairs.

"Kono! Wait! Kono!" he yells after her but she doesn't answer. He hears the front door open and the muffled noise of excited female chatter. Fifteen minutes later, she comes bursting into the room again and plops down next to him on the bed.

"Okay, are you done yet?" she asks, her tone exasperated at his delay. "You type _so_ slow, Steve, seriously. It's embarrassing."

"I do not. Why didn't you go?"

"Oh, she has a big date and wants me to help her find the perfect dress, but I don't feel like going through the entire mall while she complains at each store and then ends up deciding to wear one she already has." Steve stares at her. "It's happened before, trust me."

"Kono, I..." He trails off and moves aside the paperwork and his laptop to turn and give her his full concentration.

"Ooh, serious face. What'd I do now? I said I'd clean up the kitchen tomorrow, I promise."

"It's not that. You don't have to cancel plans with your friends just to be with me," Steve proclaims.

Kono pauses, her face crinkling in confusion at his comment. "What?"

"You can go to your surf parties and shopping and whatever. It's not like I have you chained in the basement since you moved in."

She winks at him. "Sounds kinky."

"Kono," he says sternly, trying to be serious, refusing to be distracted by her playful words and dazzling smile. "I noticed you don't go out as much and when we run into your friends, they say the same thing. You don't have to be around... why are you laughing at me?" He shakes his head in puzzlement as she silently grins at him. "I'm being serious. Why are you laughing?"

She puts her hands on his cheeks, gives him a little shake and says, "Because you're so cute!"

"Kono," he says as she continues to laugh at him. "I don't get it. What is wrong with you?"

"Steve..." Kono smiles at him. "Have you ever known me to do something I don't want to do?"

"No."

"Right. So if I wanted to do something like go out with my friends, do you really think you'd be able to stop me?" She raises an eyebrow at him, both of them knowing the answer before he even says it.

"No," he admits.

"Right again!" she says a little too enthusiastically and he rolls his eyes.

"Fine. Whatever, I was just saying." He reaches for the pile of paperwork again, flustered by her comments and him having apparently read the situation wrong. His superior observation skills from work often seem useless when it comes to her and this relationship.

Kono recognizes his avoidance tactic, and the way his hand goes to the back of his neck when he feels uncomfortable. She quickly grabs hold of his shoulders and straddles his lap in one quick move, leaning down to give him a long, deep kiss.

"Kono, forget it," he says shortly, his tone still a little upset, but she interrupts him quickly.

"Hey. I love you," she says, her voice low in the quiet of their bedroom, the way it gets when they talk about their feelings, as if hushed to keep it a secret from the world. But everyone knows simply by the way they look at each other when they think no one is watching.

His eyes meet hers directly, the dazzling blue of them sending a jolt through her system, making her heart race. His lips turn up in the smallest of smiles like they often do when she declares the sentiment, as if he's still surprised by it, as if he's honored by it. "Yeah. You too."

"You love yourself too?" She smirks slightly at his usual reply, giving her usual comeback and waits for his next line.

He rolls his eyes with fondness at the rehearsed conversation. Sometimes she lets him slide; other times, she makes him say the words outright. It's true either way. "Love you too, Kono," he declares with exaggerated emphasis on each word.

She grins proudly at his response and brushes her lips against his, moving back before he can deepen the kiss. "I'm not spending time with you because I feel obligated. I want to be with you. Like you told me when you asked me to move in, remember?" Her eyes light up thinking of the heartfelt words he had used, and he nods, recalling that morning when she'd tried to sneak out and he'd reeled her back in - for good, even if she doesn't know it yet.

"I've done the whole beach scene, and partying all night and hooking up with some random surfer for the fun of it." He rolls his eyes at that and she pokes him in the chest to make him focus again. "Anyway, that was fun while it lasted but I'm over it now. And it's not like I'm isolated or anything. I see Kelly and Alana and the girls on the weekends when we're free, and we text all day. Don't tell my boss," she adds with a wink and he shakes his head at her in affection, his fingers idly playing with the ends of her hair while she speaks.

"Just because I don't feel like dressing up and dancing in a bar until two in the morning doesn't mean I'm losing my friends. In fact," she says with the haughty air of a well-satisfied woman, "I'm pretty sure the girls are jealous of _me_ cause of all the amazing sex I'm having."

"Amazing, huh?" Steve asks, smiling smugly, the confidence returning now that he's heard her reassurances.

"Yup. With the guy next door," Kono says, her voice serious but the twinkle of laughter in her brown eyes giving her away. "I sneak out after you're asleep."

"Funny, real funny," Steve says, brushing his hands up the side of her stomach where he knows she's most ticklish. He smiles at her giggles as she tries to slap his hands away.

"Stop, stop!" She runs her hands up his chest again, looping them around his neck and reaching to meet his lips for another kiss. He groans in approval, his hands running through her hair, pulling her closer until she's nearly on top of him as he leans against the headboard. Kono pulls back abruptly, breathing heavily, her lips wet from the kiss as she stares at Steve with hunger in her eyes. "You know what I want right now?"

"Me," Steve guesses, tugging her forward again until their faces are mere inches apart.

"Nope. Ice cream."

Steve groans. "Right now? Come on, babe." He decides to tempt her again and captures her lips once more, fusing their mouths together as his fingers slip under the hem of her shirt. They part for breath and he moves his lips to the sensitive spot behind her ear, trailing kisses to her collarbone, nipping and soothing the skin along the way.

"Steve, you promised!" she whines even as she arches into him, moaning when he reaches the hollow of her clavicle. "Oh god, Steve," she pants. "Ice cream," she reminds him weakly as he slips her shirt off and tosses it over the bed, probably right on top of her phone.

"I'll get you two scoops tomorrow," he bargains, pulling her more firmly against him as she slips his shirt over his head. Her hands race over his hard chest, tracing the curves of his ribs and the taut placement of the muscles she now has memorized.

"Oh, yeah?" Kono asks breathlessly. "Two scoops, huh? That's what, twelve bucks right there. You sure you can afford me?"

He lets out a low chuckle as their lips meet again and again, at different angles and different pressures, never parting. "You're worth it, Kono," he murmurs when he finally breaks the kiss to inhale raggedly.

"How about... you also clean up my baking mess?" she suggests slyly.

He lifts his head from the soft skin of her neck in surprise to stare at her, eyes narrowed. "Shit. You play dirty."

"That's not all I can do that's dirty," she teases, running her hands across his back, pulling him closer so their chests brush intimately. She bends down, her mouth even with his as she brushes her lips against his, soft as a feather, not lingering, only teasing as she waits for him to give up and give in to her. "Please, Steve?"

He groans at her request, or maybe at her hand dropping to the waistband of his jeans. "Kono," he mutters, his voice low. "That is not fair."

"Please?" She looks at him, her eyes wide and pleading, placing soft kisses up and down his jawline, nipping at the line of his throat gently with her teeth. "Please, please, _pretty_ please?"

Steve rolls his eyes and drops his head to the crook of her neck, sighing at his weakness - _her_. The Navy would be ashamed of him. "Fine."

Kono laughs loudly, doesn't even try to hide her cheer. Her hands run up and down the back of his neck and she smiles at him innocently. "You promise, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise."

"My hero. Thank you." She kisses him firmly on the lips in gratitude.

"Yeah, yeah, this better be worth twelve bucks, that's all I'm saying." He smirks as he brushes the hair out of her eyes, smoothing the strands back, and leaning to kiss her lightly, falling into place as she wraps her legs tightly around him.

"I'll try my best. Although, the joke's on you, sailor. I was going to seduce you after ice cream anyway," she admits with a wicked smile.

Steve stares at her, realizing he's been tricked and he already promised to clean her kitchen mess. "Fuck. You are the worst, Kono," he says even as he leans to kiss her again.

"No take-backs!" she says with a grin, her hands wrapping around his neck to pull him closer. "And you love me. And two scoops tomorrow, don't you forget. "

"Like you'd let me."

She only laughs until he makes her moan once more.

* * *

_the end ~_


End file.
